Archer gets whats coming to him!
by Frakme
Summary: Spoilers for season 3. A dark twist added to 'Similitude'. AU, Noncon, Evil!Archer (not that he isn't already a bit evil in that season!). Archer fans had better avoid. Archer goes too far in persuading Sim to submit to the treatment but will he reap the consequences? A/Tu Tu/TP


I'm currently working on a serious long story but I think the effort having to write Captain Archer is a nice way is getting to me and allowed this filthy little plot bunny to jump in. Events during 'Similitude' take an even darker turn. Season 3 spoilers.

So here we go - Archer/Tucker, Tucker/T'Pol, Evil!Archer, dark, noncon, AU.

"Don't make me into one," Archer said, his eyes blazing with fury as he looked at Sim.

Sim looked defeated, his shoulders slumped in despair. Archer stared at the man who so exactly resembled his Trip, from the sunlight hair to the blue sky forever fixed in his eyes, his sensual lips and, God, that body he longed to hold against him. Unthinking he reached out to touch his face, but Sim, still cowed by the fury that had been radiating off the Captain only seconds before flinched.

Angry and embarrassed by the clone's rebuff, he grabbed the clone and pulled him close.

"You are nothing but a thing created to save my friend," he growled, feeling the lust that was fueled by his anger building up. The clone tried to pull away but Archer grabbed him tighter and hooking his leg around Sim's, toppled him to the floor.

Sim tried to fight him but although his mind had the memories of Trip's vigorous Starfleet training his body didn't. He was helpless to stop the bigger man stripping him out of his clothes and rolling him roughly on to his stomach.

He tried to free himself but the Captain straddled him while he unzipped himself and took out his erect member.

"Don't do this!" Sim begged as the Captain pushed his legs apart, Sim attempting to roll him off himself. But he screamed out as the Captain roughly shoved a finger inside his rectum. A second and third finger soon joined, causing Sim to whimper in pain, before long though something worse was entering him as the Captain forced his member through the clone's resisting muscles.

Sim sobbed in pain as the Captain thrust into him hard and relentlessly. Eventually the Captain came inside him crying out Trip's name. As the Captain got up, he wiped himself off, straightened his uniform and left the room without a word, leaving Sim curled up on the floor crying.

Eventually he stopped. He got up and went into the shower desperate to remove the traces of the Captain's semen and his own blood from his thighs. He stood under the hot shower scrubbing himself, filled with despair.

Coming out and drying himself off he came to a decision. He would submit to the treatment, he would rather die than allow the Captain degrade him again but before he left the room he grabbed a PADD and started speaking into it. Once he had finished recording, he hid the PADD away in Trip's quarters before heading to sickbay.

Several weeks later.

Trip was in his quarters, doing reading through the reports trying to prioritise the repairs to the _Enterprise'_s damaged systems. He tossed another PADD onto the desk but in doing so, he knocked over his coffee.

"Dammit!" he cursed as he grabbed a towel to wipe up the mess. In doing that he managed to knock a PADD behind his desk. He pulled the desk out and stuck his arm down to reach the missing PADD. Much to his surprise, he found two.

He pulled them out and opened the file directory on the first one. That contained Hess's reports on the impulse engines, life support and the heat exchange system.

The second only contained one file, which appeared to be a video file. Looking at the date he realised it had been recorded on the day he had undergone life saving surgery. The day his clone had died. His curiosity burning, he played the file.

"Hey Trip, it's me Sim. Jus' wanna let you know I don't regret what I did. You belong on this ship, not me and you deserve another chance to save her. But this isn't why I've recorded this for you now. I have to warn you about the Cap'n."

Trip noticed that the clone was no longer looking at the PADD and that his voice had developed a slight tremor.

"He came in here threatening me. I got scared of dyin' and I was afraid to undergo the op to save you. He was really angry and threatened to kill me. Then…" Sim's voice stopped and I could see tears spilling down his cheeks. My heart was hammering, it was freaky watching this other me crying.

In the recording, Sim roughly dashed the tears away and looked steadily at the PADD.

"He raped me, Trip." he continued, quietly. "Only it wasn't me he wanted, it was you. He called your name when he came. I'm real sorry."

The PADD slipped from Trip's fingers. He rushed to the head, overtaken with the urge to vomit. Emptying his guts, he sat shaking on the floor. He knew Archer had changed since the Xindi attack, hadn't they all? But he couldn't believe he would be capable of such a heinous crime.

He knew Archer had been acting strange around him but he put it down to stress. And then there were his dreams. Trip had been having odd dreams which he had begun to believe were Sim's memories, one dream of him and Hoshi reading a story, another one of him and Phlox and then there were nightmares in which he was inexplicably scared of his friend and C.O.

With a sinking heart he knew why. But what could he do? He decided to call Malcolm Reed.

At Trip's summons, Malcolm came straight to his friend's quarters. Trip showed him the recording. Reed looked stunned.

"Do you know if this is true? Is there any evidence?"

Trip shook his head. The only evidence had been shot out of a photon tube weeks ago.

"All I have are my… Sim's memories."

"We have to do something, we need to have him removed from Command, we have to tell T'Pol!"

"No!" Trip said sharply. "We need to complete the mission first; that is what is important. Then we will deal with Archer afterwards." He looked at Reed, looking vulnerable.

"Jus' don't let me be alone with him, Malcolm." Reed nodded and then held his friend.

"If he so much as touches you," he whispered viciously, "I'll kill the bugger myself."

Several months later

The _Enterprise_ was home. The Xindi had stopped their attack and were now in the process of peace talks with Earth.

Archer was looking relaxed and happy, glad to have stopped the threat, that his beloved ship was being repaired. The only thing that could complete his happiness was to try and repair his relationship with his chief engineer and maybe take it further. He had been passionately in love with the man ever since he first met him but Trip had never given any indication that he returned Archer's feelings.

"C'mon in!" he shouted when he heard the door chime.

In came in Doctor Phlox, Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed looking grim.

"What's wrong gentleman?" he said, standing up. All three of them were staring at him with cold contempt. Tucker and Reed had told Phlox what had happened to see if Phlox could help uncover any evidence of Sim's rape. Fortunately, the doctor had done a full bioscan before the operation but had not looked that closely at it, naturally concentrating on the area of interest. When he looked at it again, knowing what he was looking for, he found the evidence they needed.

Tucker threw Sim's PADD on the desk.

"Play the recording on that PADD." he ordered.

Archer looked at him angrily.

"Would you like to tell me what the hell you think you are doing?" he said, dangerously.

"Just play the fucking file, _Captain_" said Reed, giving the title the contempt it deserved. He leaned over the Captain, reminding him of why Reed had been nicknamed the most dangerous man in Starfleet.

He did. And he paled as he realised what this was all about.

"He was lying! You have no evidence!" Archer protested, getting up and attempting to move away from the three men.

"He is not," said Phlox, the normally jovial Denobulan said gravely. "I checked the bioscan I ran on Sim before I killed him on your orders. His rectum had injuries consistent with forced penetration."

"And I remember, you bastard" Trip burst out. "Over the weeks after the operation, I started to get flashes of Sim's memories. I remember what you did to him, what you did to ME!" He choked back a sob and Reed put a comforting arm around his friend.

Archer panicked, he knew they had him. And with all the other things he had done, his career in Starfleet was over, hell, he was probably looking at a long time in prison.

"You can't do anything to me, Daniels said -" desperate to save himself he tried to tell them about his role in starting the Federation.

"We've already spoken to Daniels." said Reed. "He paid us a visit. He says that it didn't have to be you, just someone from this ship. I'll be taking over as Captain and Trip and I will be instrumental in helping the formation of the Federation."

He pulled out some metal cuffs.

"Under authority of Starfleet Command," said Reed coldly, "I'm arresting you, Jonathan Archer, for your illegal actions, including the authorisation of illegal cloning, of rape, of piracy and theft."

Phlox opened the door to let in the two security men Reed had stationed outside. They dragged the still protesting Captain away.

Seven years later, the Treaty of the Federation was signed, by President Charles Tucker the third, watched by his wife T'Pol, Captain Reed and the crew of the_ Enterprise_. The day wasn't dampened at all when they heard about the suicide of Jonathan Archer.


End file.
